


It is a truth universally acknowledged (that an NHL Bachelor in possession of a good fortune....)

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Edwardian Period, Fanart, Kegsters are Balls and Balls are Kegsters, M/M, The Haus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Two versions of Pride and Prejudice AUs.One in some semblance of the correct period,One a modern interpretation.Both based off the magnificent 2005 film directed by Joe Wright.





	It is a truth universally acknowledged (that an NHL Bachelor in possession of a good fortune....)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jacksbits (fragilehuge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilehuge/pseuds/jacksbits) in the [PBJ_EpiFest_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PBJ_EpiFest_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Media to be Remixed: Pride and Prejudice!  
> Prompt Details: Ohhh my gooood a PBJ P&P au would be SO GOOD. Bitty is obviously Elizabeth, Jack is obviously Darcy, and Kent is obviously Wickham. BUT THE TWIST: Jack is ALSO Georgianna, so the ~scandalous~ Wickham backstory is Pimms. And Jack OBVIOUSLY can't tell Bitty about his TORRID AFFAIR WITH HIS CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND WHO LATER BETRAYED HIM. (You should probably make Kent a litttttle more sympathetic than Wickham, though. Just to facilitate the happy PBJ-ending.) Ideally, this would be a fun read because it would be like *cute BittyParse as they bond over what a HUGE DICK Jack is* PLOT TWIST: Kent is bad, Jack is good! And then FURTHER PLOT TWIST: No one is bad, Jack and Kent misunderstood each other and should also be in love. With Bitty. They're all in love. And also wearing rad waist coats and top hats and shit.  
> Additional Info: I'm honestly thinking a full regency au but like, if you wanted to do some kind of P&P INSPIRED au, that would be perfectly fine too. This is an ambitious prompt. I'll be truly impressed if you take it on but also SO HAPPY BECAUSE I WANT TO READ IT SO BAD.  
> Squicks: None. Do as you like!  
> Maximum Rating: Explicit

**Author's Note:**

> Come reblog this work and view others from this fest [HERE](https://pbj-epifest.tumblr.com/) on the PB&J Epifest tumblr page!


End file.
